Broken
by RentHead4Life
Summary: We follow our favorite Bohemians as we experience their heartache, happiness, and grief. Watch as they heal the broken hearts and lives of themselves and thier friends. RogerMimi, eventually MarkMaureen, JoanneOC
1. Lovely and Lonely

**Disclaimer:** RENT, and all the characters,belongs to the late, great, Jonathan Larson. I do not intend to make any profit off these stories, it is soley for my enjoyment.

Hope you enjoy! (Oh, the words in _italics_are the characters thoughts.)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 Lovely and Lonely**

"What are you thinking about?" Mimi asked Roger as they lay quietly on his bed. Roger was looking out the window, his eyes in a daze. He turned when he heard Mimi's sweet voice. He looked down at her with caring eyes and smiled softly. Roger wanted this moment to be fused in his brain forever, so if anything were to go wrong he could look upon this snowy winter day and remember how happy they were.

"Just how beautiful it is, the snow, us, you, me…everything." She examined their situation and wholeheartedly agreed, it was beautiful.

"Hmmm, it is isn't it?" Roger leaned in and gently nuzzled her neck from behind. Inhaling her scent, memorizing it. _Oh, how much he loved her!_

Chills wracked Mimi's body as the window blew open and a cold draft blew in. Roger held her closer to his body trying to ward off the offending cold. Upset that it interrupted a moment but glad to be closer to Mimi. A minute went by and Roger got up to quietly close the bedroom window. He looked down towards the street and saw children playing in the snow, making snow angels. He smiled to himself.

"What is it?" Mimi asked as she sat up in the bed, her long curly hair falling to her shoulders. She got up and went to stand next to him. Rubbing his arm softly she peeked out the window.

"Nothing." Roger replied as he turned to gather Mimi in his arms again. "Just how much I love you." Mimi smiled up at him and Roger lowered his lips to hers and they met in a kiss.

"I love you, too." Mimi replied as she looked into his eyes. "I always will." She added as she smiled sweetly.

Mark sat in the living room fiddling with his camera. Alone. _I'm so pathetic! _He thought to himself. Mark was setting up his projector to playback the video he shot from yesterday. He didn't film anything special, just some scenery. He was in the process of getting rid of his bad films from years back. It was harder then he thought it would be. So much of the film had meaning to him, and throwing it away would me like throwing away his good memories. Those films were sometimes the only thing to help him out of his lonely depression. The memories reminded him of the good times and the possibility of more happy moments in the future.

His favorite film to date; besides "Today 4 U" was one he filmed of Maureen and him at the Life Café, when they were together, and happy. _Why'd she have to go and leave me? What did I do wrong but love her? _He thought to himself. One day Maureen just walked right up to him and told him she was in love with somebody else, a woman. Mark was stunned and just sat there and took the blows, tears streaming down his face. He tried to convince her to stay but she was determined to have it her way. She packed her things and left, walked out of the relationship like it was tea and cookies. And no matter what, Mark never stopped loving her. It hurt him every time he saw her with Joanne, the other woman. It pained him, and he felt lonely. He missed her, and loved her, but he couldn't forgive her. Not after all the pain she caused him.

Mark sighed and sat back on the couch. He needed to find a job he decided, and soon. He continued to set up his reels and fiddle with his camera on the couch. _It's going to be a long night._

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Any Ideas? Review! 


	2. Out and About

**Disclaimer:** RENT, and all the characters,belogns to the late, great, Jonathan Larson. I do not intend to make any profit off these stories, it is soley for my enjoyment.

Enjoy! I'll try to have the next chapter up by the end of the week. If not, Happy Holidays!

* * *

**Chapter 2 Out and About**

The sun shone brightly through the windows in Rogers's bedroom. Groggily he moaned and squeezed his eyes shut to block out the stinging of the sun's rays. He rolled over only to stop himself short before he landed on Mimi. She was sleeping peacefully, her hair spread across the pillow. He starred at her and smiled. _My god she is so beautiful._ He thought. So young, and yet she has seen and been through so much more than most people have in a lifetime. _She deserves so much._

Mimi slowly opened her and to her surprise found Roger hovering above her, his eyes taking in each one of her features. She smiled compassionately.

"Hi." She said sweetly wile running her hand across his face, resting it on his cheek. Roger turned and placed a single kiss on the inside of her palm.

"Hi." He replied while leaning down to softly kiss her.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked.

She looked at him sadly, "I have to work a double tonight." Roger looked at her face and replied with a sad smile himself.

"What time do you have to go in?" He asked tenderly.

"Four." She answered.

"You need to look for another job. One that doesn't show you off to every other male in the city. You're mine." He answered, not in a mad or demanding way but more in a 'no one should be looking at you but me' way.

"You know I can't. This is the only job that pays enough for me to keep my apartment. You know that. We've been over this already." She answered, a little agitated now.

"Then move in with me. You can stay here, rent free. And you could quit your job." He looked at her, and she shook her head softly.

"I can't….I'll be intruding."

"Intruding on who? Mark? Look, no one would mind, I promise." He pressed, trying to convince her.

"I don't know, no matter what Roger, I have to work. I can't just sit around all day. We need money."

"Just think about it, please?" She nodded her head then reached her arms up to pull him down for another kiss.

Maureen woke up with a major hangover. Her head was pounding and she felt like vomiting. She opened her eyes and carefully looked around the room. She didn't recognize the dressers, or the walls, or even the bed she was in. _Where the hell am I? _Then it all came rushing back. _Last night, at the club. That guy. Shit, Joanne is going to kill me!_ She hurriedly jumped out of bed and put her clothes back on.

"Hey babe." A man walked out of the bathroom, without a shirt and asked. "Why are you in such a hurry? Got somewhere to go?" He asked as he stalked towards her grinning.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Now if you don't mind, Goodbye." She finished zipping up her boots and stood up gathering her jacket and purse from the floor.

"I had an amazing time last night." He grinned and opened the door for her. "Call me."

He said. But Maureen was already gone, down the steps and out the front door. She was practically running down the street.

Finally reaching the apartment she was about the open the door when it flung open. Joanne in the door way with an angry look on her face.

"Where have you been?" Joanne demanded. Maureen thought without luck, to come up with a lie. So she told her the truth.

"I went out." Maureen said as she slipped by Joanne and into the house.

"Until eleven o' clock in the morning?" Joanne screamed.

"Yeah." Maureen answered as she went into their bedroom and began to change.

"You have some nerve Maureen. What did you do **all **night long?" Joanne asked, curious and furiously.

"I went to a club, and got drunk. That's all I could remember." Maureen answered as she walked out of their bedroom redressed in a new outfit for the day.

"Oh, really?" Joanne asked sarcastically, knowing she was lying.

"Look, Pookie, it was nothing." Maureen promised as she walked up to Joanne trying to convince her.

"Don't Pookie me!" Joanne screamed, backing away from Maureen and turning into the bedroom.

"Did you sleep with someone?" Joanne asked, as she put her hands on her hips, fuming at Maureen.

"Pookie, I'm sorry. I'll never do it again." Maureen promised as she pouted her lips and walked towards Joanne trying to hug her.

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes….I mean no. Pookie listen to me!" Maureen frantically trying to get Joanne to stay as she started to get her jacket.

"No, Maureen. I've had enough of you! You're always flirting with every person in the room, and I can't handle it anymore."

"What are you saying? You're leaving me?" Maureen asked horrified.

"Yes. It's over!" Joanne confirmed as she gathered a few things from the closet. "I'll be back later to pick up my things."

"No! You can't dump me. No one ever dumps Maureen Johnson!" Maureen yelled as she marched towards Joanne, stomping her feet on the way.

"Well I just did!" Joanne screamed as she started to walk out the bedroom towards the apartment door.

"No. It's not over 'till I say it's over! And it's over. I hate you!" Maureen yelled as Joanne opened the apartment door.

"Don't you dare come back here again!" Maureen yelled as she slammed the door on Joanne.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Like it? Have any ideas? 


	3. What To Do

**Disclaimer:** **Nothing belongs to me. All credit for RENT is given to Jonathan Larson. **

Thanks everyone who took the time to read and review, I really appreciate it! Well, here's chapter 3. I hope you like. The next chapter should be up by Monday or Tuesday. We shall see!

Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 What To Do**

Maureen turned around and slumped to the floor. Her back against the door and her head in her hands. _What have I done? _She questioned herself as she wept on the floor. _I was so stupid for going out last night. Stupid, stupid, stupid! _She chided herself. _Now I've lost the only good thing in my life! What am I going to do?_ Feeling helpless Maureen got up and put her jacket on. _I'm not going to stay cooped up in here all day! I'll go for a walk or something._

She walked aimlessly around the streets of the East Village, unsure where to go. Her performance last night was a hit. So good, actually, that a few of her stage crew decided to take her out for a drink afterward. The bar was crowded and they downed beers like water. Maureen was one of the first to get extremely drunk. _What was his name? _She pondered as she continued to walk, wondering of her one night stand. _Jack? No. Jim? No! JERK! _She was furious that she couldn't even remember the guy's name; it was his entire fault she decided. But inside she knew that she was the one that screwed her relationship with Joanne up, not the Jerk.

Feeling helpless and down, Maureen headed in the direction of her friend's loft. He was the only one who would understand, she decided. He was the only one that would care. Head down, she tucked her hands into her jacket pocket as the wind started to pick up. Hair flailing she walked a little faster to the loft.

Once she arrived she trotted up to the top apartment in the building. _To many stairs, _she thought. Once she finally reached the loft, out of breathe, she knocked softly on the door. The sound echoing throughout the hallway. She heard the lock click and the knob turn, all the while her stomach churning at the thought of speaking to _him_. The door slowly opened and revealed a very sleepy Mark.

Wiping the sleep from his eyes Mark put his glasses back on and stared at his visitor.

"Maureen?" Mark asked sleepily. She nodded, her eyes sparkling sorrowfully.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Mark asked, suddenly uneasy at the sight of a very hurt Maureen at his door. _Is she hurt? _He silently thought.

"Can I come in?" She asked, barely above a whisper. Mark nodded and moved to the side to allow Maureen entrance into the loft. Maureen looked around, noting that it still looked the same since she had moved out. Mark broke her thoughts as he said:

"Roger and Mimi left a while ago. In case you were wondering, or…needed to talk." Maureen turned towards Mark, who was in the kitchen putting on a pot of coffee. He came back into the living room and sat on the couch, and padded the spot next to him, indicating for Maureen to join him. She complied.

"What happened?" Mark asked softly, watching Maureen as she struggled with her emotions. _God she is gorgeous. Even when she's sad she could make my heart jump. _

"Me and Joanne are over." Maureen said, her eyes beginning to water. Mark looked at her skeptically; they had broken up hundreds of times before, what makes this so different he thought. When Maureen saw his face, looking at her hesitantly, she began to talk.

"I mean it Mark; it's over…We had this huge fight and she left." That's when Maureen began to cry. Mark turned and gathered her in his arms. "It's all my fault." Reassuring her that it was going to be okay, but at the same time thinking: _How could she put me through this? My god! I can't resist her. Even after she dumped me and walked on my heart, I accept her with open arms_. He held her like that in his arms, as Maureen sobbed, soaking Mark's t-shirt in the process. But Mark didn't mind, he was actually hurt for her. He knew exactly how she felt, because he too was in that same place once.

"It will be okay." Mark whispered into Maureen's hair as she began to control her emotions and the crying subsided. Mark continued to rub Maureen's back gently until her breathing became steady and her eyes closed, and she feel into a content sleep. Mark waited a few minutes before he decided to get up, making sure she was really asleep. The afternoon light filtered throughout the loft and Mark, too exhausted, gave up any thoughts of getting up as soon as Maureen's arms entangled around his neck and her legs wound about his. Too dizzy to think, Mark lay there silently and drifted off to oblivion alongside Maureen.

* * *

Read and Review! Please, let me know what you think!


End file.
